Haunting Love
by TenshiKitsune
Summary: Sasuke has just returned home from a rather dificult mission only to find that his life is not the way that he left it. What's wrong with Naruto? It's sort of Angsty, I hope, So plaease read. SLASH WARNING! Contains SasuNaru material OneShot


Tenshi: Well. I guess this will be the trial run hu? This is my first story, so I know it will be pretty crappy. Any ways if you don't like slash then you should hit the little back button at the top of the screen. This is a SasuNaru fic. You have been warned. Well, read and hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Naruto or any of its characters. Cause if I did there would be nothing but slashiness through the entire series. V

Haunting Love 

Sasuke trudged home slowly, despite the fact that he wanted to be home and in his warm bed. The 17 year-old had just returned from completing a rather difficult A-ranked mission. The life of an anbu was hard. '_Stupid client. He just had to stop and take his sweet time and go wandering out of our sight. How stupid can one man be?_' Sasuke asked himself as he finally spotted his home.

Sasuke smiled to himself. It had taken him longer than expected to complete the mission, but he was finally done and ready for some R&R. As he entered the yard to his house, he saw that the door was wide open. Instantly, going into defensive mode, Sasuke made his way silently to the door and took a peek inside. He looked down to find a familiar pair of sandals, and relaxed.

'_Baka dobe. How many times do I have to remind him not to leave the front door open?_' Sasuke thought fondly as he took a look around the house. He noticed a light and some noise coming from his bedroom. The thought of his kitsune brought a real smile to his face. Yes, Sasuke knew all about the nine-tailed fox demon trapped within his koi, but that didn't come as big as a surprise to him as he would have thought. He always knew that there was something special about Naruto. It was just about 8 months ago that they had actually gotten together, surprisingly, during the Sakura festival. They had been together ever since.

Making his way to his room, Sasuke was about half way there when he heard a loud crash come from within. Thinking the worst, Sasuke sprinted the rest of the way to his room to see what had happened. The sight that greeted him was something should only be in his worst nightmares. The room was completely destroyed, and a single figure stood in the middle of the chaos, with tears running down his face and breathing heavily.

Deciding that this was not a good time to get angry over a mess, Sasuke took a step into the room and whispered, "Naruto? Koi, what's wrong?" When he received no answer he took another step and pleaded with Naruto again. "Please, Naru-chan, tell me what's wrong." Now most people would think that there was no way that the Uchiha Sasuke, last survivor of the Uchiha clan, and rookie of the year, would ever plead with anyone, but this was Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto had made Sasuke do many things that nobody would have thought he would ever do.

Naruto finally turned towards him. He seemed to stare straight through Sasuke. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and reflected so much pain that Sasuke was taken aback. Before Sasuke could do anything, Naruto walked straight past him and picked up a picture off of the nightstand. Sobs racked Naruto's body as he spoke, "Why Sasuke? How could you do this to me?!" He yelled as he turned around and flung the picture across the room.

Sasuke barely had the time to dodge the projectile and stared at Naruto in confusion. "What? What did I do?!" He was on the verge hysterics. First he comes home to find his room completely destroyed, and now his koi was distraught and apparently he was the cause of it.

Naruto seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in and dashed out the door. Sasuke was about to follow him, but two things caught his eye. The first was the picture Naruto had flung across the room. It was a picture that had been taken about a week after they had gotten together. In it, he had Naruto around the waist from behind, his head resting on Naruto's right shoulder, and he was actually smiling. Naruto, also smiling, was leaning back against him, his arms overlapping Sasuke's. The second item was a summoning for Naruto to see the Hokage. Sasuke looked at it in confusion. "This is strange. The Hokage would never send something as formal as a summons scroll to Naruto. That old bat is way too fond of him to do that."

Filing the information for later use, Sasuke stood up and made his way out of the house. He stopped for a moment trying to figure out where his kitsune would have run off too. With a determined sparkle in his eyes to find his young lover, he set off.

After hours of fruitless searching Sasuke was about to finally give up when he passed Naruto's apartment building. His eyes widened and he smacked himself in the head. '_How stupid can I be. Of course he would go back to his apartment. Just because he lives with me doesn't mean that he doesn't have his own home._' He quickly made his way up the steps two at a time. When he finally reached the door he found wide open. '_What is with that dobe and not closing doors?_' He took a step into the house and the faint coppery scent reached his nose. He wandered into the house and the smell got stronger.

'_What is that smell?_' Sasuke asked himself as he made his way towards Naruto's room. As the smell got stronger, so did his fears. He finally looked in Naruto's room and the sight that greeted him was worse than the one that he had seen 12 years ago.

Naruto was slumped against the wall, blood pooled all around him, with a kunai laying loosely in his slack hands. Sasuke's mind went completely numb. '_no…, no! This can't be happening! Not again!_' Sasuke rushed to Naruto's side, but when he tried to lift Naruto up to take him to the hospital, his hands went straight through him. '_What is this? Some sort of illusion?_' It couldn't be though. The blood smelt so real and there was no reason behind it at all.

Sasuke was just about to yank his hair out when Naruto shifted. Sky-blue eyes dulled by deaths embrace stared vacantly ahead. His mouth moved and Sasuke barely caught his words. "Aishiteru…Sasuke….I'll find you….s- soon. I…..promise…." With those last uttered words, Naruto heart stopped beating and pained blue eyes shut, never to open again.

Sasuke, silent tears running down his face, stared at Naruto. His mind was unable to process what had just happened. He suddenly broke down sobbing. He hadn't cried since the death of his family, but now it felt like he would never be able to stop crying. After what felt like an eternity, which was only a couple of minutes, Sasuke heard the sounds of approaching footsteps. Not wanting to face anyone, Sasuke stayed where he was and managed to choke out, "Go away."

When silence greeted him he suddenly got angry. Did this person not see what lay before them? He stood up and turned around ready to tear the intruder limb from limb. When he saw who it was he froze. '_N-no. There's no way._' He turned back to Naruto's body. It was just how he had last seen it.

"Don't worry Sasuke. Everything will be fine from now on." Naruto's voice came from behind him. Sasuke turned back around and glared at the Naruto.

"I don't know who you are, but if this is your idea of a joke, I'm not laughing." Sasuke said, trying to keep his voice straight. Naruto just smiled at him and walked up to him. Sasuke was about to ask him what he wanted, but he was embraced and everything seemed to be all right again. Sasuke hugged Naruto back and buried his face in the Sun-kissed hair.

They stayed like that for a moment before loosening the hold. Sasuke spoke up first. "What exactly is going on?" Naruto gave him a sad smile.

"You really don't remember do you Sasuke? What is the last thing you remember before coming home?" Naruto asked him gently.

"I remember we were ambushed and there were lots of ninjas. There were too many, but we had managed to get the client away safely. I was just about to retreat when I was….caught…….from behind…" Sasuke trailed off and realized that he couldn't remember what had happened between then and coming him making his way home. He looked at Naruto in confusion.

"Sasuke…You never made it back from the mission. That ninja that caught you from behind pierced your heart." Naruto said as he took Sasuke's hands in his own. "We're both dead Sasuke. That's why your hands went right through my body when you tried to pick it up."

Sasuke shook his head. "This has got to be some bad dream, a nightmare." He muttered. Naruto shook his head and pulled Sasuke out of the apartment.

"It's not Sasuke. It's not, and now it's time to go." Naruto gently told him.

"Go? Go where?" Sasuke questioned. He then noticed that he and Naruto where starting to fade. He started panicking, but Naruto squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Heaven …..hell, where ever we end up, I'll make sure that we are never apart again." Naruto said to him as they finally faded from the world of the living.

End

Tenshi: Wow. My first story and its all depressing and stuff. Well. I hope that you guys liked it. I plan to write a side story about how Naruto and Sasuke got together at the Sakura festival so you have that to look forward to. Oh, and if you could just scroll down and see that little button that says review? It's the gift that keeps on giving so review please! V


End file.
